marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., or simply Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., is an American television series, based on the Marvel Comics organization, S.H.I.E.L.D.. It is produced by Marvel Television and airs on ABC. It is set after the events of The Avengers and Iron Man 3 and ties in with Thor: The Dark World, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Avengers: Age of Ultron, Ant-Man, Captain America: Civil War, Doctor Strange and Avengers: Infinity War. The first season premiered on September 24, 2013 and concluded on May 13, 2014. The pilot, which was written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, reached an audience of almost 12 million viewers.'Agents of SHIELD' ratings a Hulk smash The second season premiered on September 23, 2014 and concluded on May 12, 2015. The third season premiered on September 29, 2015 and concluded on May 17, 2016. The fourth season premiered on September 20, 2016 and concluded on May 16, 2017. The fifth season premiered on December 1, 2017 and concluded on May 18, 2018. The sixth season premiered on May 10, 2019 and concluded on August 2, 2019. The seventh and final season is set to premiere in Summer 2020.'Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' to Conclude After Thrilling 7th Season Summer 2020 Season Synopses Season One Fresh from his role in the summer’s box office smash The Avengers, Agent Phil Coulson returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D.. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward, an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May; and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz and Agent Jemma Simmons. They’ll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye. Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of superheroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Season Two After helping to thwart HYDRA, Coulson was appointed as Director, and tasked with rebuilding the agency. This won't be an easy job to accomplish with the majority of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents either killed, secretly working for HYDRA or free agents. Agent Melinda May, expert pilot, martial artist and longtime friend, will continue to look after Coulson in the wake of the mysterious etchings he's been carving into walls. What do these etchings mean, and can Coulson be trusted? Grant Ward, highly trained in combat and espionage, was found to be a HYDRA mole and a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. and locked up away from the world and his former teammates. But this isn't the last we've seen of him... After being left in the middle of the ocean by Ward, Agent Leo Fitz, brilliant engineer, and Agent Jemma Simmons, genius bio-chemist, found a way to escape their watery grave. But all did not go well for Fitz, who was left in a coma and may never regain his full cognitive functions; a devastating blow to Simmons. And computer hacker Skye, now a full-fledged S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, discovered her origins as an 0-8-4 -- an object of unknown origin - and that her parents were considered "monsters." Could Skye have darkness lying dormant inside of her? Also joining Coulson's core team is Lance Hunter, a dashing mercenary sharp shooter with a quick wit. Since he didn't rise up through the ranks, does he have an ulterior motive for helping out the team? Who can Coulson trust? Season Three Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. returns for an action-packed third season, with Director Phil Coulson and Agent Daisy Johnson leading the charge as S.H.I.E.L.D. searches the world for more powered people in the aftermath of their epic battle with Jiaying and her army of Inhumans. However, Coulson and the team soon find out that they are not the only group looking for these new Inhumans. Many months after their war with a rogue group of Inhumans, the team is still reeling. Coulson is again trying to put the pieces of his once revered organization back together while also dealing with the loss of his hand. His confidante and second in command, Agent Melinda May, has yet to return from an impromptu vacation with ex-husband Andrew; deadly superspy Agent Bobbi Morse is recovering from her traumatic torture at the hands of Grant Ward; Fitz is obsessed with discovering the truth behind the mysterious disappearance of Simmons; and all are on high-alert for the next move from Ward and HYDRA. Ever since the existence of superheroes and aliens became public knowledge after the Battle of New York, the world has been trying to come to grips with this new reality. Coulson assembled a small, highly select group of Agents from the worldwide law-enforcement organization known as S.H.I.E.L.D.. S.H.I.E.L.D.’s mission: to protect those who cannot protect themselves from threats they cannot conceive. But bigger threats loom ahead, setting the stakes even higher for the Agents, including the spread of Terrigen, an alien substance that unlocks superhuman abilities in select individuals; the emergence of new Inhumans who cannot yet control nor understand their powers; the rise of a new government organization that will go toe-to-toe with S.H.I.E.L.D.; the unknown properties of the massive alien Kree Monolith, which has taken one of their own; and the constant threat of a rebuilt HYDRA terrorist organization under S.H.I.E.L.D. traitor Grant Ward, who is making it his personal mission to take down Coulson and S.H.I.E.L.D. New faces, both friend and foe, will join the series, including the no-nonsense, highly-skilled and somewhat mysterious leader of the ATCU, her intimidating partner, Luther Banks, Lash, a monstrous Inhuman whose loyalties remain ambiguous, and new Inhuman Joey, who is struggling to harness his newfound abilities, among other surprising characters. Coulson, with the help of Daisy and Mack, will work to slowly assemble a team that is stronger than ever before, combining the highly skilled agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. with powered individuals in the hopes of protecting the innocent in a world where the balance of power is ever-shifting, and new dangers are constantly emerging. Season Four ''Ghost Rider In the aftermath of their journey to another planet, Director Phil Coulson and the rest of the team were driven more than ever to put an end to the HYDRA organization. Little did they know that they were up against the deadliest threat they’ve ever faced--an extremely powerful Inhuman, Hive, who was transported back from Maveth in the body of their worst enemy, Grant Ward. The team was able to thwart and kill Hive and take down HYDRA, but they are all still mourning the death of fellow agent and Inhuman, Lincoln Campbell. In light of the Sokovia Accords, and with HYDRA obliterated, S.H.I.E.L.D. has been legitimatized again and no longer needs to operate in the shadows. Since the world presumes that Coulson is dead, the organization needed a new Director to be the face of the organization. Coulson finds himself back in the role as an agent and teamed with Mack, and together they are tasked with tracking down and confirming the presence of enhanced people, aka Inhumans. They have been trying to track down and capture Daisy, aka Quake, who has gone rogue in an attempt to atone for sins from the past. But with the world believing that Daisy is a dangerous outlaw who has taken down banks and bridges, the new Director has no qualms about taking her down for good. Agent May is tasked with training specialist strike teams and Fitz and Simmons have taken a big step forward in their relationship. But with Simmons’ new promotion as Special Advisor to the Director in Science and Technology, Fitz, as well as her former team members, finds it hard to confide in or trust her since she’s now the Director’s confidant. Robbie Reyes will roar into the lives of Agent Coulson and the team as a junkyard mechanic who can turn on a dime into the terrifying Ghost Rider. Will Robbie be a friend or foe to S.H.I.E.L.D. – as well as the world, itself? Meanwhile, Fitz discovers that socially awkward genius and friend Dr. Radcliffe has started putting the finishing touches on a new, secret invention. LMD On the heels of their encounter with Ghost Rider, their strangest phenomenon yet, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. suddenly find themselves up against a myriad of new and ongoing threats: The anti-Inhuman Watchdogs are gaining political influence with Senator Nadeer, and uniting behind a mysterious benefactor. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the team, Aida has kidnapped Agent May and replaced her with a Life Model Decoy. Aida's evil plans for May and the team remain a mystery. Agents of HYDRA On the heels of their encounter with Ghost Rider and battling the Watchdogs to their highest ranks, the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. find themselves in their most mind-bending mission yet. The heroes have been plugged into a virtual reality known as the Framework, created by Dr. Radcliffe and Fitz. They awake to find themselves in an unrecognizable world – a world in which HYDRA reigns supreme. What will become of the team as they make their way through this strange new landscape? What friends and foes will they face? And ultimately, will they ever escape and return to their real lives? Season Five Agent Coulson and the team escaped LMD Aida’s Framework and awakened in the real world. Little did they know that Aida was now fully human – and with multiple Inhuman abilities – with the dangerous notion that, with Fitz by her side, she could change the world. After defeating her with the aid of Ghost Rider, the team went out for a celebration but were interrupted by a mysterious man who rendered them frozen. The next thing we see is Coulson onboard a ship... in space. Coulson will discover that some, but not all, of his S.H.I.E.L.D. colleagues were taken with him and placed onboard the ship. As they come in contact with some of the vessel’s inhabitants, it becomes abundantly clear that something has gone terribly awry, and the team will need to figure out their role and delve deeper into this nightmarish mystery to try to right what has gone incredibly wrong. Season Six Last season, the team leaped forward in time to a dystopian future they soon realized must be prevented. While facing multiple timelines and new enemies from faraway planets, they found family, friends, teammates and the courage to pull off their biggest challenge yet. Their next challenge? Coming to grips with the knowledge that bending the laws of space and time may have saved the planet, but it couldn't save Fitz or Coulson. Season Seven ''To be added Cast Starring Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson † (Seasons 1-6) / Pachakutiq/Sarge † (Season 6) / Phil Coulson Chronicom LMD (Seasons 6-7) *Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May (Seasons 1-7) / Melinda May LMD † (Season 4) *Brett Dalton as Grant Ward † (Seasons 1-3) / Hive † (Season 3) / Grant Ward (Framework) † (Recurring Season 4) *Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson/Skye/Quake (Seasons 1-7) *Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz (Seasons 1-7) *Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons (Seasons 1-7) *Nick Blood as Lance Hunter (Seasons 2-3; Guest Star Season 5) *Adrianne Palicki as Bobbi Morse (Seasons 2-3) *Henry Simmons as Alphonso Mackenzie (Seasons 3-7; Recurring Season 2) *Luke Mitchell as Lincoln Campbell † (Season 3; Recurring Season 2) *John Hannah as Holden Radcliffe † (Season 4; Recurring Season 3) *Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Yo-Yo Rodriguez (Seasons 5-7; Recurring Seasons 3-4) *Jeff Ward as Deke Shaw (Seasons 6-7; Recurring Season 5) Recurring Cast *J. August Richards as Michael Peterson/Deathlok (Seasons 1-2, 5) *David Conrad as Ian Quinn † (Seasons 1, 5) *Ruth Negga as Raina † (Seasons 1-2, 5) *Saffron Burrows as Agent Victoria Hand † (Season 1) *Max Osinski as Agent Davis † (Seasons 1, 4-6) *Christine Adams as Agent Anne Weaver (Seasons 1-2) *Bill Paxton as John Garrett † (Season 1) *B.J. Britt as Agent Antoine Triplett † (Seasons 1-2) and Antoine Triplett (Framework) † (Season 4) *Adrian Pasdar as Brigadier General Glenn Talbot † (Seasons 1-5) *Patton Oswalt as Agent Eric Koenig † / Agent Billy Koenig / Agent Sam Koenig (Seasons 1-2, 4) *Brian Patrick Wade as Carl Creel/Absorbing Man † (Seasons 2-3, 5) *Reed Diamond as Daniel Whitehall † (Seasons 2-3, 5) *Simon Kassianides as Sunil Bakshi † (Season 2) / Sunil Bakshi (Framework) † (Season 4) *Raquel Gardner as Carla Talbot (Seasons 2-3, 5) *Jack Fisher as George Talbot (Seasons 2-3, 5) *Kyle MacLachlan as Calvin Zabo (Season 2) *Maya Stojan as Kara Palamas/Agent 33 † (Season 2) *Dichen Lachman as Jiaying † (Season 2) *Jamie Harris as Gordon † (Season 2) *Blair Underwood as Doctor Andrew Garner † (Seasons 2-3) *Mark Allan Stewart as Agent Oliver † (Season 2) *Edward James Olmos as Agent Robert Gonzales † (Season 2) *Brendan Wayne as Jiaying's Assistant (Season 2) *Alicia Vela-Bailey as Alisha Whitley † (Seasons 2-3) *Daz Crawford as Kebo † (Seasons 2-3) *Juan Pablo Raba as Joey Gutierrez (Season 3) *Constance Zimmer as Rosalind Price † (Season 3) *Andrew Howard as Luther Banks † (Season 3) *Matthew Willig as Lash † (Seasons 3, 5) *Spencer Treat Clark as Werner von Strucker † (Seasons 3, 5) *Mark Dacascos as Giyera † (Season 3) *Alexander Wraith as Agent Anderson (Seasons 3-4) *Lola Glaudini as Polly Hinton (Seasons 3, 5) *Axle Whitehead as JT James/Hellfire (Seasons 3-4) *Briana Venskus as Agent Piper (Seasons 3-6) *Lexy Kolker, Ava Kolker and Willow Hale as Robin Hinton (Seasons 3, 5) *Gabriel Luna as Robbie Reyes/Ghost Rider (Season 4) *Ricardo Walker as Agent Prince † (Season 4) *Blaise Miller as Agent Nathanson † (Season 4) *Mallory Jansen as Aida † (Season 4) and Agnes Kitsworth † (Season 4) *Lilli Birdsell as Lucy Bauer † (Season 4) *Lorenzo James Henrie as Gabe Reyes (Season 4) *Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace/Patriot † (Season 4) *Patrick Cavanaugh as Agent Burrows † (Season 4) and Burrows (Framework) † (Season 4) *Parminder Nagra as Senator Ellen Nadeer † (Season 4) *José Zúñiga as Eli Morrow † (Season 4) *Zach McGowan as Anton Ivanov/Superior † (Seasons 4-5) *Jordan Rivera as Hope Mackenzie (Framework) † (Season 4) *Joel Stoffer as Enoch (Seasons 4-7) *Eve Harlow as Tess (Season 5) *Pruitt Taylor Vince as Grill † (Season 5) *Florence Faivre as Sinara † (Season 5) *Tunisha Hubbard as Ava (Season 5) *Dominic Rains as Kasius † (Season 5) *Jay Hunter as Kree Watch Commander † (Season 5) *Coy Stewart as Flint (Seasons 5-6) *Catherine Dent as General Hale † (Season 5) *Dove Cameron as Ruby Hale † (Season 5) *Shontae Saldana as Candice Lee (Season 5) *Peter Mensah as Qovas † (Season 5) *Brooke Williams as Snowflake (Season 6) *Winston James Francis as Jaco † (Season 6) *Matt O'Leary as Pax † (Season 6) *Barry Shabaka Henley as Doctor Marcus Benson (Season 6) *Lucas Bryant as Agent Damon Keller † (Season 6) *Geri-Nikole Love as Agent Diaz (Season 6) *Christopher James Baker as Malachi (Season 6) *Scott Kruse as Boyle † (Season 6) *TJ Alvarado as Toad † (Season 6) *Shainu Bala as Agent Trevor Khan † (Season 6) *Karolina Wydra as Izel † (Season 6) Marvel Cinematic Universe Guest Stars *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (Seasons 1-2) *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (Season 1) *Titus Welliver as Felix Blake (Seasons 1, 3) *Maximiliano Hernández and Adam Faison as Agent Jasper Sitwell † (Seasons 1, 5) *Jaimie Alexander as Sif (Seasons 1-2) *Josh Cowdery as Agent Tyler (Season 1) *Hayley Atwell as Agent Peggy Carter † (Season 2) *Neal McDonough as Sergeant Dum Dum Dugan † (Season 2) *Kenneth Choi as Private Jim Morita † (Season 2) *Henry Goodman as Doctor List † (Season 2) *Powers Boothe and Cameron Palatas as Gideon Malick † (Season 3) *William Sadler as President Matthew Ellis (Season 3) *Joey Defore as Wolfgang von Strucker † (Season 5) Posters AoS Season One Poster.jpg|Season One Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 2 Poster.jpg|Season Two AoS S3 Poster.jpg|Season Three Agents_of_S.H.I.E.L.D._Ghost_Rider.jpg|Season Four: Ghost Rider AoS LMD promo.jpg|Season Four: LMD Agents of HYDRA_Poster.jpg|Season Four: Agents of HYDRA AOS5 Space Poster.jpg|Season Five Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 6 - Poster.jpg|Season Six Agents_of_SHIELD_Season_7_promo.jpg|Season Seven Videos Trailer Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Season 2 teaser HD 1st Look at "Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D." Season 3 Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 4 Teaser from SDCC 2016 Marvel's Agents of SHIELD Season 5 "Not on Earth" Promo (HD) Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 Trailer Marvel’s Agents of S.H.I.EL.D. Official Season 6 Teaser – Coulson Is Dead Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 7 D23 Expo Teaser Reveal Behind the Scenes In October 2012, during New York Comic Con, Joss Whedon, Kevin Feige, and Clark Gregg announced that Gregg would be reprising his role as Phil Coulson in the series. In April 2013, ABC announced that the series would be titled Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be its own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." References External Links *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Website * * * * * * * * Category:TV Series Category:ABC Series Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.